


Our Star

by maskymint



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Stargazing, before all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskymint/pseuds/maskymint
Summary: When Claus can’t fall asleep, Lucas can’t either.((This was based off a post thespywholovedyou on tumblr drew))





	Our Star

Lucas was about ready to pass out after a day full of wrestling and laughter, but Claus wasn’t going to call it a day that easily. Once Hinawa managed to get them ready for bed, she tucked them in with a kiss of sweet dreams. That was enough to knock Lucas out like a light, but the older twin listened carefully for the sound of receding footsteps. After waiting good ten seconds for safety measures, it was time to make his move.

“Lucas— you awake?” Whispering over to the bed nearby, Claus didn’t get a response. He eventually kicked off his blanket and stood up cautiously; the cold air began to attack his exposed legs. Taking slow steps to the other’s bedside, Claus soon lingered over the sleeping blonde. 

“Lucas, are you awake?” A couple rough shakes was enough to stir him awake. With a groan, Lucas’ blue eyes met a familiar pair of green.

“Yay, you’re awake! Let’s do something,” Despite Lucas already being awake, Claus continued the action of shaking him.

“Go back to sleep,” With a groggy voice, he lightly shoved Claus’ hand away to pull up his blanket.

“But I can’t,” Once again Claus continued to shake Lucas as if the action would change his mind. Though irritated, Lucas tried his best to turn towards the wall and ignore him. This method only seemed to work for a little while.

After quieting down for a few seconds, Claus decided to crawl into Lucas’ bed and drop like a dead weight on top on him. The sudden drop caught Lucas off-guard; the blonde began to squirm and kick.

“— I can’t breathe,”

“Lucaasss,”

“Get off me!”

“Wake upppp,”

“Claus—“

“Hmm?”

After warming up with muscles, Lucas found the strength to kick his older brother off him. Wrapped in Lucas’ blanket, Claus rolled to the ground with a thud. 

The noise could’ve easily alerted their mom or grandpa. Knowing they could be yelled at for being up so late, Lucas laid back down whilst Claus scrambled to his own bed. The younger twin laid like a log on a mattress while the other had seemingly stolen both blankets and wrapped them around one leg. 

Both listened for any signs of footsteps as they tried to muffle their giggles behind a monotone face. Upon hearing nothing nearby, they cautiously let out the childish laughter over the odd situation they could’ve been caught in. But the rule of being quiet at night only stirred up more laughter. One snort was enough to fire another fit of giggles. The chain reaction continued on until they lost all air in their lungs

Once both twins got their laughter out, Lucas was the first one to stand up. Snatching his blanket back from Claus, he tossed back over to his bed. There was no way Lucas could go back to sleep after this.

“Now what?” He sat on the edge of his bed whilst watching Claus untangle himself. At this point they’ve completely forgotten about whispering.

“I don’t know. We could go outside,” Laying flat on his back, Claus stared back at ceiling. The faint trace of a smile stilling lingered on his face. “We can stay near the front, let’s keep the front door open instead of getting a key,” 

Although the plan itself wasn’t that bad this time, the memories of their parents warning them still lingered around Lucas. He knew the idea was bad and pretty dumb in general, but Lucas simply pretended to think it through before agreeing. They never really did learn from those long lectures their parents put them through.

Once Claus picked himself back up, he lead both of them outside into the hall. Sneakily opening the door was hardly a problem, but heading downstairs was one. Getting the old stairs to avoid creaking was practically impossible. But Claus was able to easily think up an unsafe yet quiet plan. Hooking his feet onto the stair railing, he began to climb downwards. Lucas began to follow as Claus gave him a bit of space on the rails.

Things were going according to plan until Claus caught a glimpse of their mom’s red nightgown. With wide eyes, Claus began to make his own retreat. Due to the sudden change in his actions, Lucas crashed right into Claus. Both of them held on tight to the rails, but both of them suffered a bruised on the head. Lucas was still quite confused, but the panicked emotions in Claus’ eyes for onto him too. Claus put a finger to his lips in order to shut him up, but Lucas simply let himself run up the actual stairs. The creaks caused Claus some internal frustration (and pain), but their mom didn’t seem to make any actions towards checking the noises out. Being silent and quick, Claus climbed back up the rails towards the room. Letting himself in, he quietly closed the door behind him before sliding down against it.

“We can’t go downstairs since Mom is there,” Claus fiddled with the doorknob by his head while Lucas slumped in a chair nearby.

“There isn’t much to do outside anyways,” Looking out the window, Lucas saw all the cows and chickens outside were still asleep. The town of Tazmily down the mountain must’ve been sleeping as well. 

Lazily Looking out the window, Lucas noticed a painfully obvious detail that was out of the ordinary. 

“Claus, come here! Look at the sky!” As the other twin hurried over to window, the entire galaxy seemed to be shining over the roof. 

“We couldn’t see these stars down where our house is,” Lucas sat awestruck while Claus watched the sky with excited eyes. Maybe it was just the magic of being at their grandfather’s house, but the stars seemed to glow brighter than ever before.

Taking a moment to unlock the window and swing it open. The two carefully stuck their heads out towards the sky. 

The sky nightlights reflected back into their curious eyes. Between the sleeping forest and them, the stars were seemed to sing only for the twins. The fuzzy feeling of being the only ones to know this stunning sight had filled them right up. This special secret was kept between the twins and the dancing stars.

“Hey Lucas, look at that one really bright star— you see it?” Claus pointed in a general direction for Lucas to examine.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s the North Star,” With how obvious it stood out among the others, Lucas was able to determine its name.

“What? I wanted to name it,” Claus continued on anyways. “Let’s name it after us anyways!”

“But it already has a na—“

“And? Let’s call it the Tazmily Protector or something!” 

It took a couple minutes to think, but Lucas thought up a solid name.

“Let’s call it the Mother Star. After all, isn’t the North Star one of the most important ones?”

Claus took a moment to consider the name for a bit.

“The Mother Star,” Letting the name roll of his tongue, he gave his own feedback.

“The name is boring and cheesy—“ Claus received a punch to the shoulder. “But it’s nice. That’ll be the star’s third name. Right after the Protector of Tazmily!” They shared a couple of giggles before Claus switched the subject.

“You know, it kinda reminds me of you guys,”

“Guys?” Lucas ignored the urge to check behind his back. He wasn’t going to fall for whatever prank Claus was pulling. Or was that statement a prank? They were the only ones in the room, right?

“I mean you and our actual mother. But I also think about Dad, and Grandpa, and Boney—“ He took a moment to catch his breath. “Basically the entire town! The Mother Star is kinda like a mom to the entire world!” Claus looked over at Lucas, the blonde was still enchanted by the sky.

“Hey Lucas, think of me whenever you see that star again, got it?”

As Lucas took in the entire idea of the Mother Star, Lucas looked over at Claus. He was staring right back at him with an bright grin. With a lack of proper words to respond, Lucas simply nodded before turning back to the sky. Shifting their gaze back to the Mother Star, they took a moment to think of all the folks they see in town everyday.

“So that’s what you boys have been up to,” A voice from behind broke them out of their trance. So focused on the sight in front of them, they didn’t even hear the sound of the door clicking open. 

“The stars are so pretty up here!” Scooting over to make space by the window, Hinawa took up their offer of joining them. She settled in right between her boys.

“I used to look at the stars all the time as a little girl. They’re much more vivid up in the mountains,” Both twins listened intently to their mother’s smooth voice. Hinawa was always amazing at storytelling. 

“Since I never wanted to sleep at bedtime, I’d watch the stars. Your grandpa got tired of me making noise at night, so he told me to sleep outside with the stars,” She chuckled fondly at the memory. “I could only last outside for a couple minutes, it gets really cold at night. It was either my bed or the outdoors,”

Those kinds of stories brought a smile to their faces, but they knew what was gonna happen next.

“It’s almost 10:30 already. Let’s go to sleep now. It’s either the beds or the ground,” Hinawa stood up, officially ending story time.

“What about neither?”

“Claus.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

As Hinawa closed the window for them, the twins reluctantly laid back on their beds. Although she had done it earlier, she tucked them in and kissed them sweet dreams. The two were almost able to sleep peacefully this time around. 

Almost.

“Hey Claus, are you awake?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve just gotten back into the groove of writing :’) I may or may not make this into a whole fic
> 
> THANKS YALL


End file.
